disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Canmore
Jon Canmore is a former hunter who posed as Jon Carter, a reporter for WVRN. He has taken the name John Castaway the former leading member of the anti-gargoyle organization called the Quarrymen. He was an intelligent and charismatic hatemonger. He is the youngest of the three Canmore siblings. But after an encounter with W.A.R.R.I.O.R. he later reformed and went back to his original name. Appearance Jon was born on November 26th, 1972, when he was a small boy, Jon Canmore accompanied his older siblings, Jason and Robyn, and father, Charles Canmore, to Paris in 1980. 1 On the night of September 28th, he saw his father's death at Demona's hands at Notre Dame Cathedral. He accompanied his siblings on the Hunters' self-appointed quest to destroy Demona and any other remaining gargoyles, but his heart was never truly in it, at first. When the Hunters came to New York in 1996, Jon took on the alias of "Jon Carter", a reporter for WVRN. In that role, he visited Castle Wyvern, ostensibly to interview Xanatos about the castle for a segment on New York's "unique skyline", but actually to search for traces of the gargoyles; he found a piece of stone skin in the courtyard during his visit. He afterwards accompanied his siblings during their battles with Goliath and his clan, although hesitantly; he felt that while Demona was indeed an enemy, the other gargoyles might not be, and that perhaps he and his family were doing the wrong thing by hunting them. However, he was a weak man at heart, and was never able to muster up enough courage to break with the Hunters’ tradition, he allowed Jason to talk him down, and continued the hunt even though he knew in his heart that it was wrong. After the Canmores destroyed the Clock Tower, Jon was sent out on his sky-sled to shoot down any survivors before they could escape. However, when he saw the clan struggling away from the ruins, and how they were caring for their wounded (Hudson and Lexington), he could not bring himself to attack them, and let them flee. But his habit of weakness returned; when Jason and Robyn instructed him to publicly frame the gargoyles for the destruction of the clock tower in his "Jon Carter" persona, thus exposing them to the public and ensuring a city-wide gargoyle hunt, he yielded to their demands without an argument, and did it. When Goliath attacked the Hunters at the dam, Jon stayed out of the fighting, feeling uncomfortable with it but, unlike Elisa, making no effort to stop it. When Goliath sent Jason over the dam, however, Jon was horrified. Overcome with grief and guilt, he felt convinced that his sparing the gargoyles at the clock tower had brought about Jason's death, and became consumed with an almost-insane hatred for the clan, which became all the more intensified after he saw the videotape of Demona's plans to destroy humanity in "Operation Clean Slate". He pursued her to Saint Damien's Cathedral, but when Goliath's clan arrived there as well, turned on them. He and Robyn were defeated by them, however, and Goliath was about to kill him when Elisa and Jason arrived at the cathedral. Jason urged Jon to give up his hatred for the gargoyles, but Jon refused, and tried to shoot Goliath. Jason threw himself in the way and took the shot for Goliath, severing his spine. Jon, horrified at what he had done, tried to face his guilt, but was unable to do so. Crying out "What have I - what have they done?" in an echo of Demona at Castle Wyvern a thousand years before, he vowed revenge, and left the cathedral in anger. ("Hunter's Moon" Part One, "Hunter's Moon" Part Two, "Hunter's Moon" Part Three) No longer having access to the full resources of the Canmore family, Jon made contact with the Illuminati, receiving their help in his war against the gargoyles. ("Invitation Only", "Estranged") He changed his name to "John Castaway", and took command of the Quarrymen. Castaway first employed Banquo and Fleance to provide him with experienced muscle, and then recruited a number of frightened New York citizens to join him in battling the gargoyles, including Vinnie. In his first attack upon the gargoyles, he cornered Goliath and Elisa at the ruins of the Clock Tower, and came close to killing them both, but was prevented from doing so by Vinnie. Castaway escaped, however, vowing to continue the hunt. In December 1996, Jason and Robyn discovered that Castaway was really their brother upon viewing a television commercial he appeared in advertising the Quarrymen. Robyn confronted him at the Quarryman Brownstone and attempted to talk him out of his mad course, or at least encourage him to lay low to avoid arrest. Castaway dismissed her, saying "If the Hunter's not hunting demons, I've got no time for her." Gallery char_56123.jpg|Jon finally realizes his mistakes. Gar1-01b_Castaway.jpg|As John Castaway. Category:Former Villians Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Husbands Category:Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Crossover Characters Category:Disney characters